Palabras Malditas
by Danni.Ohla
Summary: De la nada una nueva aventura aparece en sus vidas, la decisión de seguir adelante y detener lo planes maquiavélicos que se están realizando contra Hogwarts esta en manos de un grupo de adolescentes estudiantes de 6xto año. A través de un diario, podrán d


_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_19 de Abril de 1999_

-Deberes y más deberes… -Se quejo Ron a la vez que pasaba la página de un gran libro de adivinación

-Deja de quejarte, esto no es tan difícil. Si solo no hubieses escogido algo tan incierto como la Adivinación, todo seria diferente – decía Hermione mientras sacaba un libro cubierto de polvo de la estantería

-Por supuesto! Tendría mas deberes!

Hermione, que ya no usaba el cabello rizado, si no liso seguía siendo tan inteligente como siempre, se sentía bien por haber convencido a Harry y a Ron de que volvieran a Hogwarts para realizar el 7mo curso.

-Por que Harry puede ir a cenar y yo tengo que quedarme aquí a terminar esta basura?

-Por que es para mañana Ron… si tan solo no lo hubieses dejado para ultimo momento!

Hermione se acerco a la estantería para buscar mas libros acerca del tema que estudiaba Ron, pero se fijo en un libro que no estaba hay antes, estaba completamente segura de ello pues habia revisdo unas horas antes y ni se habia despegado del lugar.

-Mira esto…

Hermione le paso un libro de color verde, muy desgastado y con un lindo broche de oro.

-Es un diario… Mi mama tenia uno cuando era pequeña… idéntico a este

Hermione examino el diario con cuidado, sin llegar a abrirlo. James adopto una expresión de sorpresa al ver el reverso.

-Que extraño… -Susurro Ron

-Que es extraño?

-Estos diarios llevan e la parte de atrás el nombre de su poseedor

-Tal vez la dueña no quiso grabarlo… -Dijo Hermione

-No es tan sencillo, estos diarios solo pueden ser escritos por la persona quien lo adquiere, y cuando alguien lo obtiene su nombre se graba en la parte de atrás

-Ya veo… Supongo que tampoco se puede leer si no eres su propietario verdad?

-No… Pero si no esta grabado, es que no tiene propietario…

-Abrámoslo

Ron poso su mano sobre el frio broche, esperando lo obvio, que el diario simplemente no se abriera. Pero eso no ocurrió, el broche se deslizo suavemente como si quisiera que lo abrieran.

-Lo mas seguro es que no tenga nada escrito…

Esta vez tampoco acertó. Los ojos castaños deHermione recorrieron la hermosa caligrafía de la primera línea escrita y las siguientes. La chica ojeo el diario y se dio cuenta de que todas las aginas estaban escritas con la misma letra que ya había visto… y se le parecía tan familiar, hizo un intento por recordar donde la había visto, pero no pudo recordar nada en absoluto. Busco una firma al final de la entrada de los días, pero nada. El diario no tenia ninguna clase de firma o algo que le ayudara a saber de quien era.

-Observa esto… La letra, la eh visto en algún lado! –Dijo Hermione

-No hay firma… Ni nada! Pero lo ah escrito alguien sin duda…

-Tal vez debería ponerlo donde va…

-Nada de eso! A nuestras vidas le hace falta algo de emoción… y esto es un gran misterio! No te has preguntado que hace un diario en una biblioteca escolar?

-Que mas emocion quieres despues de todo lo que paso? Yo sinceramente quiero un descanso

-Me gusta como pinta esto…

-A mi no, es un Diario… si lo leemos estaríamos invadiendo la privacidad de otra persona! –Replico ella

-Esa persona no debería de ser tan descuidada –Se quejo Ron

-Dámelo, lo pondré donde estaba

-Oh vamos! Llevémoslo! Quizás descubramos algo más…

-No es buena idea… y si su dueño lo esta buscando?

-Lo devolveremos mañana…

-Has lo que quieras Ron… No quiero problemas

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Bien pensado, dámelo lo pondré donde va

Ron le dio el Diario a Hermione de nuevo y ella lo coloco exactamente donde lo había encontrado. Los dos guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca. Ya era muy tarde, solo quedaban unas cuantas personas en el comedor. Harry les esperaba junto a un cumulo de comida.

-Hey Harry!

-Han tardado demasiado, tan largos eran esos deberes?

-Demasiados… -Dijo Ron

-Pude guardar algo de comida…

-Gracias Harry! –Sonrio Hermione

-No sabes lo que paso… Encontramos un Diario! –Le dijo Ron a Harry muy entusiasmado

-No es nada del otro mundo Harry

-Claro que si! No tiene propietario ni firma…nada!

-Lo dejamos en la Biblioteca… quien lo perdio debe de estar buscandolo

-Pienso que deberiamos buscarlo… ya saben averiguar de quien es… Ademas el diario estaba completamente lleno… y no estaba cerrado!

-Ya se lo que piensas Ron… Y no, de verdad deseo que este año sea normal! –Le dijo Harry


End file.
